


More than friends

by 1Cactus_B1tch1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Carl Grimes, Carl Grimes - Freeform, Daryl Dixon (Mentioned) - Freeform, Degrading Nicknames, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Rough Sex, This was a roleplay, bondage??, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cactus_B1tch1/pseuds/1Cactus_B1tch1
Summary: Dallas was new in alexandria. He had been found on the streets by Daryl, after he was seen siphoning gas from their cars (he was forced to return it of course.), Over his time there. He met someone. A short (dallas was well over 5'9) brunette male with cerulean blue eyes and a sherrifs hat. The first time they met wasn't so interesting. Just small talk. The shorter (and possibly younger by a year or two) male seemed to be nervous. Dallas shrugged it off and headed off to his home. Second time around. Dallas caught his name. Carl had invited dallas over after his parents had left, so he could read comics with him. But dallas here had other plans…
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	More than friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay between my S/O and me. It's good enough for us both, but I dunno if it's good for you guys. Anyways-

Carl heard a knock and put on his sheriff hat, and ran down to the door, a smile on his face. When he opened the door to tall ass motherfuckin' dallas, his smile dropped and he, instead, gasped in astonishment. "Oh. Hey.. Come in.."

Dallas smirked "Surprised that I showed up?" He walked past carl like he owned the place. He had this. Confident aura to him. 

He nodded, stepped aside and shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath. Now, his gay ass just needed to get them in his bedroom, yes, he was. "A little, yeah. You like comic books? Y-you hungry, maybe?"

"Comic books are cool. Punk jesus was my favorite one." He then looked over "No, I'm good." He sat on the couch and crossed his legs. Adjusting his beanie

"Oh really? That's cool.. cool, yeah, um.. They're up in my room if you wanna follow me, actually." Carl bit his lip and gestured to the stairs, admiring the pretty boy with the beanie

Dallas knew carl's intentions. He was super obvious. He smirked and stood up "Sure. Why not." Dallas was wearingg a good ol bondage harness. Cause he had plans. 

"Rad um, yeah just c'mon." He genuinely smiled, oblivious to the other's plans and walked in front of Dallas. Soon they arrived in his room and Carl pointed to the bed so he could grab some comic books.

Dallas plopped down and groaned. Laying back so he could rest a little. His head nearly hit the wall the bed was pressed up against.

Carl came back, looking up and stopping in his tracks. But with another internal shrug and pep talk, he wandered over and sat down next to him, putting a small pile of comics in front of them. "So.. How'd you end up in Alexandria?"

"Mmh, they found me outside the walls. Daryl took me in. He's cool." He rolled onto his side to look at Carl. He sat there and just, stared. Admiring the pretty boy, before grabbing a comic book and sitting up

He looked at which one he had chosen and smiled, picking one up for himself. He was getting tired of the small talk and began thinking of ways to initiate his.. needs. "Yeah, Daryl is a really cool dude. Glad he brought you in here, to be honest."

"Me too. Living on a can of dirty of water and corn for months made me want to stab a motherfucker. But good ol redneck biker man stopped by and helped me out." He scooted back and leaned against the wall. His jacket and shirt fell down and exposed his shoulder, showing a black strap

Carl looked over to continue conversation, but caught on the strap and he swore he almost fucking moaned at the sight. But he didn't know what the strap was for, it looked hot though. I dunno. "Y-yeah. I bet."

He'd soon find out ;). Dallas set his comic down and sighed. Tilting his head back and groaning "I'm, bored." He looked over at Carl and pouted

"Yeah, me too.. Might have an idea though." He half-smirked with his half-assed confidence and looked over at the other.

"Oh? And that is?." He half smirked back and realised a brow. Laying his chin on the palm of his hand

Carl licked his lips and leaned forward, their breaths hot on each other's faces. "You get the gist?"

Dallas let out a low, soft growl and gently stroked carl's jaw line "I do now, baby~"

"Good." He shivered a little and pushed on, connecting their lips in a hungry kiss.

Dallas wouldn't let himself be dominated easily. He snatched carl by the wrists and pinned him down, licking his lips with a predatory grin "You really, think you're in control? Well. Newsflash baby boy~ you're not~"

Carl growled and tried to pull/push him away and off. A little noise did slip out of his lips though. "Th-this is not how I roll."

"Hmph." Dallas pulled off him and crossed his arms "I'm not a bottom, so you better figure something out." He smirked

"You're not a bottom? Shocker." He sighed, set his hat down and slid into his lap, locking their eyes.

Dallas immediately began feeling him up and purred "I like this." He nudged at his neck with his nose

"Oh do you now?" He whispered into his ear, letting out a small pleasured noise and shifting his hips a little

Dallas groaned and nodded. Nipping at his collar bone "Mmh. Yes I do. You look so godamn pretty, sitting in my lap." He sqeeuzed his hips

Carl smirked and bit his lip, nodding at his statement, and placing his hands on Dallas' shoulders. "I know. I'm flawless."

Dallas chuckled and gently licked a stripe up his neck, sucking here and there to leave hickeys. He began to tug at carl's shirt.

He moaned softly and finished helping with pulling his shirt off. Carl whined a little and started trying to get Dallas' shirt off. "Off. Now."

Dallas took off his jacket, then shirt. Painstakingly slow. Once he got it off carl was met with a deep, burgundy red harness. Dallas hummed.

Carl was damn near drooling at the sight. He shifted his hips again and ran his hands along the harness, nodding slowly for some reason

When carl shifted his hips just right, dallas bucked his hips and bit down on his bottom lip. His breath hitching, he looked down at Carl and panted "Like it?, Picked it out for you."

"You're difficult to decipher baby. 'N yeah.. I love it." He smiled and pushed Dallas onto his back, moaning quietly in his ear.

Dallas grabbed ahold of his waist and looked up, the beanie had fell off a while ago, his hair was in his face. His bright eyes, looking up at Carl in curiousity and interest.

"Tell me what we're doing here." He gently brushed the hair out of his eyes and gazed into them longingly. It made him smile as he put their foreheads together

"Well, I know I'm doing you. Or, try to." Dallas chuckled and gently nuzzled him, kissing the tip of his nose "When does your parents get back?"

He chuckled, a bit nervous, but perked up near the end. "We probably still have a lot of time left over." Carl hummed and scrunched his nose a bit

He nodded and hummed, just feeling him up "I'm ready whenever you're ready." He gently kissed up his neck

Carl whimpered and his voice nearly broke, rutting his hips down gently. "Just. Fucking.. Please."

"Alright~" dallas crooned and pushed him back. Making him sit down. He quickly started tugging his jeans off and his boxers "Do you wanna suck me off first, or?-"

Carl gulped, tugging off his own jeans and boxers. Did he wanna suck some dick today? Maybe. What other lube did they have anyway. When he nodded and looked up, his eyes trailed all over Dallas' body. Eyes stopping at his dick, though. "Yeah.."

Dallas gently made the boy get on his knees and tangled his fingers in his hair. He propped himself up on his elbow and cooed

"Holy shit." He licked his lips hungrily and kissed as much as he could on his inner thighs, teasing and ghosting his lips over the tip. It made him giggle a little too

Dallas whined "C'mon, dont tease babyyyy~" his voice was sortve airy and he tugged at carl's hair a little

He huffed and licked around the tip, taking in 2 inches so far, sucking gently and keeping eye contact as he did so

Dallas let out a satisfied moan and relaxed. Looking down at Carl with half lidded eyes "Just like that..." He praised him

His dick might've twitch at the praise, but he went farther down, running his tongue along the sensitive vein and sucked harder, eventually bobbing his head a bit. Carl even moaned around him, knowing he would love that

Dallas gasped and tugged his hair roughly. Bucking his hips "Nnh!~ fuck!" He bit his lip. Trying to not freak out over how good it felt

He suddenly was deepthroating him, moaning when his hair was tugged. Carl's lips were probably rosy red at this point, but he needed this dick inside of him. Like. Now. So, he pulled off and crawled back into his lap. "Pleaseeeeee~" 

Dallas felt that familiar knot tightening in his stomach, so he was thankful when carl pulled off. When carl climbed into his lap he shifted so he could lean over Carl and steady himself on the wall "What position?"

He wrapped his arms around his neck and bit his lip harshly, trying to get some kind of friction on his dick, thankful that Dallas' leg was there. "O-oh~, don't care."

Dallas hummed and gently flipped him over onto his stomach, propping his hips up. He got on his knees behind him, and rubbed up against him. Running a hand up his back to tangle itself into his hair

Carl whined, moaned, and tried pushing his ass back onto Dallas' dick, but failed, unfortunately. His voice broke while he tried to hurry the process. "Oh my god, please. Dallas, just. Fuck me already please. I-I'll be good."

"That's what Ive been waiting for." Dallas grinned and tugged carl's head back. Slowly pushing into him with a groan

He let out a string of curses, hands pulling the sheets into his fists as he let out a low moan. While trying to adjust to Dallas' size, he wiggled his ass a little, biting his lip raw

Dallas bottomed out and let out a full on moan. He leaned over carl's back and nipped his shoulder. He started out slow, preparing carl for what was about to come

He let out a small gasp at the nip, and a moan too when he felt the other man move. "Oh god please, faster~" 

"Mmh, you sure? I'm not gonna hold back if you say so." He sped up the pace a little, just to test it out.

Carl just about had it there, as a moan rumbled up in his throat, he held it down with a growl. "D-dallas. Be anything but gentle." 

He smirked "Alrighty then. Just say stop when you need to." Before carl could say anything. Dallas pinned him down by his shoulders and started thrusting into him roughly. The headboard creaking.

Carl nearly screamed, but it was somewhat muffled by the pillows. His mouth was hung open, pouring out moans like a filthy whore. Tears were going to start pricking in the corners of his eyes

Dallas growled and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back "You like that!? Huh you little slut!?~" he moaned loudly, but it quickly turned to a growl as he sunk his teeth into his shoulder

And it broke. Tears streamed down his face as noises fell from his lips, but he didn't say stop. Because yeah. He fucking loved this. But then Dallas bit him. And it.. felt amazing. "Oh fuck! F- ahh Fuck yes, yes. I'm y-your slut!~"

Dallas tilted his head back and cackled- "That's fucking right!~ you're my slut!~ my slut!!~" by now there was obvious marks in the wall from the headboard slamming against it. Dallas got rougher and licked a stripe up carl's throat, sinking his teeth into it.

Yeah the wall would be hard to explain later, but he was more focused on Dallas. He bit him. Again. Carl screamed in pleasure when Dallas hit his prostate, and now he was feeling that familiar knot in his stomach. "Ngh! Shit, shit.. Dallas! C-close~" His moans got louder, feeling little drips of blood slide down his body 

"Ngh!~ I'm close too!~" dallas panted heavily. His chest heaving. He could feel it, any second now and he would cum. He buried his face in the crook of carl's neck and snarled, thrusting into him for a final time and coming.

That was just enough to push him over the edge. Profanities and more noises fell from his lips as he clenched around Dallas and came, moaning his name in the process. Carl was panting and sweating like crazy. "Holy fuck.. Dallas~.."

Dallas collapsed, he didn't pull out as he nuzzled into carl, laying there "Holy shit...baby you felt amazing." He kissed his neck softly

He chuckled and made a soft noise for the attention on his neck. And to be honest, he didn't mind that Dallas was still inside of him, but he decided to roll on top of him without doing anything about his dick. Carl bit his lip at the feeling of overstimulation and instead licked Dallas's neck tenderly. "I can feel more amazing if we decide this isn't a one time thing."

Dallas hummed and relaxed, lazily stroking carl's hair "Just what are you implying?" He teased before chuckling softly "I can feel more amazing too. Let's, try it out."

"I think you know exactly what i'm implying, asshole." He giggled and sighed with content, opening his eyes a little and shifting his lower area for the feeling, but not too much. "We need showersss."

"Yeah, we do"


End file.
